That One Time Quinn Lost Her Pants
by californiagirlie
Summary: Quinn's pants get wet when she falls into a fountain. Rachel, being Rachel insists that she must take them off. Oneshot.


**Title:** That One Time Quinn Lost Her Pants  
**Word Count:** 1,665  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Quinn's pants get wet when she falls into a fountain. Rachel, being Rachel insists that she must take them off.  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn  
**A/N:** Written for a prompt at the glee fluff meme over at livejournal.

It had become a routine. The two of them, taking an afternoon stroll through the Lima Township every Sunday. They usually passed little old Mrs. Riker at the park, feeding the ducks with her grandson, then Mr. Bloom who sold them identical chocolate coated Vanilla ice-creams and they would walk hand-in-hand, licking at their cool ice treats and smiling, acknowledging the various people they passed every stroll.

This Sunday was to be no different, and after stopping to say hello to Mrs. Riker and Quinn paying for ice-creams, Rachel clung to her arm as they reached the town square. The gush of the fountain sounded over the quiet murmurs of the very few people, and Quinn smiled contently, pulling her arm out of Rachel's grip and wrapping it around her shoulders. She loved Sundays.

They settled onto the fountain walls, and Quinn lazily dragged her tongue around the cool, white cream. She felt a drip fall onto her hand, and frowned as she looked over to see Rachel fixated on her lips, her eyes hooded, with her own ice-cream melting all over Quinn's arm. "Rachel!" She squealed, as another cool drip splashed against her. "Huh?" Rachel jerked out of her daze fast, blushing slightly and bringing her ice-cream to her lips, slurping away at it.

Quinn wiped her hand against her jeans and smiled devilishly, glancing over at Rachel's pink face. "Flustered, baby?" She asked sweetly, taking another lick. Rachel's eyes darted from her ice-cream to Quinn's pink lips.

"Yes, actually" Was Rachel's smooth reply. "The approximate temperate is around 90° Fahrenheit and as a direct result of these fairly uncomfortable—"

"Rach" Quinn interrupted softly, "I was flirting."

Rachel paused for a beat. "Oh" She latched on, and then turned her head to meet Quinn's gaze, smiling brightly. "Well so was I"

Quinn chuckled, reaching out to brush Rachel's bangs out of her eyes. "Of course you were" When Rachel leaned forward to kiss her, they both, simultaneously, forgot about their half consumed ice-creams and somewhere between Rachel's soft lips pressing to her own and a hand grazing her cheek, both were plopped onto her lap.

She almost moaned into Rachel's mouth because they were so, so cold and she had the stupidity to wear jeans on such a hot afternoon. And then she realized that the deliciously cool things on her lap were seeping through her pants, and she ripped her mouth away from Rachel's, gasping.

"Shit!" She scooped the ice-cream off her pants and threw it onto the pavement in front of her, cursing under her breath. Rachel seemed to realize what was going on as the ice-cream splattered across the ground, speckling her shoes. She placed a warm hand on Quinn's lower back. "That'll stain" She decided, "Scrub it off with the fountain water"

Reluctantly, Quinn kicked off her shoes and socks and rolled her jeans up to mid-calf. She turned around and hissed as her bare feet sunk into the cold fountain water. Rachel turned with her, and reaching forward, she scooped a small handful of water and let it trickle through her fingers slowly. Her hand wet, she rubbed the stained area of Quinn's jeans. "Damn it Berry, it's gonna take more than that!" Quinn, clearly frustrated, leaned forward to scoop up water into her hands. Rachel blinked and Quinn was falling forward, and landed in the shallow fountain with a large splash. Rachel squealed as large droplets of water attacked her from all angles, and jumped off of the fountain's edge faster than a rocket.

Quinn jumped up immediately, having landed on her knees, most of her top was still dry. She felt the denim of her skinny jeans tighten around her legs and groaned. Her pants were drenched. Her face went red as she felt the eyes of the people around her, and she glared at a pair of pre-teen boys who were laughing wildly from their spot on a park bench. Huffing, she turned around to face her girlfriend.

Rachel's hands were over her mouth and her eyes were wide; she looked like she didn't know whether to laugh or to help. Quinn grumbled as she waded through the water and met Rachel at the edge. Rachel helped her climb out before looking Quinn up and down. "At least it got the stain out" She said before erupting into a fit of giggles. Quinn glared at her, not seeing the funny at all.

"Rach, c'mon!" She slapped her hands against her thighs "My pants are soaked. It's at least a ten minute walk to your house!" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as Rachel's giggles subsided, and anxiously looked around to make sure that the people weren't still watching her. Granted, there were only like, six of them, but still.

"Okay, I am sorry" Rachel tried to keep her face straight as she pulled Quinn closer. She raised herself up on her tip-toes and kissed Quinn's lips quickly. Quinn's head fell onto her shoulder. "This is just great" She said, her voice muffled by one of Rachel's animal sweaters.

Rachel rubbed her back soothingly. "Alright. Come on. We need to get you out of these wet pants"

Quinn murmured in agreement, and pulled away from Rachel, grabbing her shoes. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked as Quinn started to walk. Quinn looked confused. "Walking home so I can get out of these pants?"

Rachel shook her head, pulling Quinn towards her. You can't walk around in wet clothes Quinn" She said, exasperated, slipping her hands down to fumble with the button of Quinn's jeans. Quinn shot away from her, quicker than a lightning bolt. "What are you doing?" She asked cautiously, backing away as Rachel tried to move closer. The look in her eyes suggested she already knew.

"I'm taking your pants off" Rachel said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She moved forward, getting frustrated when Quinn backed away from her, her hands out like a shield.

"No!" Quinn said sternly, pointing a finger at her. "No Rachel! No way"

"Quinn!" Rachel pressed, moving forward suddenly, hoping to catch Quinn by surprise. Quinn scampered backwards, and Rachel realized that they were just circling around the fountain.

To Rachel's delight, Quinn didn't see the man that she bumped into, and Rachel darted forward, grabbing her around the waist and apologizing to the man on Quinn's behalf. Quinn struggled and yelled in her arms as Rachel stumbled back to their original spot. Out of the corner of her eye, Rachel saw a concerned mother rush away with her children.

"Stop moving Quinn!" Rachel yelled, trying her best to contain the thrashing cheerleader. Quinn pounded her fists against Rachel's arms, trying her best to get her to relent. Dismayed, she wondered when her girlfriend got so strong. "You're making a scene!" Rachel hissed into her ear, and Quinn's eyes bulged. "Oh, I'm making a scene?" Quinn said, disbelievingly, "I'm making a scene?"

Caught off guard, Quinn felt herself being flipped in Rachel's arms, and before she knew it, Rachel's lips were pressed firmly to her own. "Stop struggling" Rachel breathed against her lips. "I'm only concerned for your health"

Quinn felt Rachel's hands on her wet jeans again, and strained in Rachel's arms. "No" She pleaded, "Please, Rachel, don't"

Rachel's hands flicked open Quinn's jeans in a matter of seconds and Quinn panicked. Using a hand to loop around Quinn's waist and the other to pull the impossibly tight pants down Quinn's legs, Rachel sighed at her girlfriend's defiance. Quinn stopped squirming when her jeans were down to her knees and covered herself with both hands. Her face flushed as the warm air hit her barely covered ass. She silently sent a prayer of thanks to whoever had been responsible for her decision to wear panties that day.

When Rachel stood up, triumphant, holding Quinn's soaked jeans like a trophy, she grinned. "See. That wasn't so bad"

Quinn wanted to murder her.

Rachel frowned as she looked down at Quinn's bare legs. "This is public indecency" Quinn hissed, "I could go to jail!" Rachel lifted her yellow penguin sweater over her head, and smoothed it out with her hands. Without a word, she wrapped it around Quinn's waist, tying the arms together around Quinn's front. Smiling manically, she smoothed her tank top down. "There" She uttered, wringing Quinn's jeans out. "You can borrow a pair of my pants once we get home"

Seething, Quinn positioned the knot of Rachel's sweater so her panties couldn't be seen. "I hate you" She muttered, her face painfully red with shame. "I hate you with every fiber of my being"

"I love you too, darling" Rachel beamed, folding Quinn's jeans in half and slipping them under her arm. She wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist and bent down to pick up Quinn's shoes, ignoring Quinn's murmured curses. She led Quinn forward, out of the square and past the shocked group of people that resided within.

"I hope you enjoyed that" Quinn seethed, "Because that is the last you'll be seeing me without any pants for a long time"

Rachel sighed and stopped, stepping in front of Quinn and slipping her arms around her waist. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, honey" She cupped Quinn's cheek with her hand. "But walking around in wet clothing is a health hazard. I don't want anything to happen to you"

Quinn frowned, and let her chin fall onto Rachel's shoulder. "I still hate you" She murmured into Rachel's neck.

Rachel kissed her cheek tenderly. "Okay"

She slipped her hands down Quinn's back and under the Penguin sweater that was covering Quinn's lower body. She frowned as she met wet material. Pulling back and holding Quinn at arm's length she said, "You didn't tell me your panties were wet as well!"

Too scared to take any more chances, Quinn slipped out of Rachel's grip and ran the whole way home.


End file.
